A Sisters Betrayal
by Pastel de Manzana
Summary: I am Dani Ross and I’m a watcher. I work for Division and I’m not proud of it. If I had a say in the matter I wouldn’t be here right now. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

It all started back when we were appointed the Leaders of Division. Our parents had just died and they appointed us leaders. I am Dani Ross and I'm a watcher. I work for Division and I'm not proud of it. If I had a say in the matter, I wouldn't be here right now.

My twin sister is Hali Ross, a sniff. She is cold, heartless and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She enjoys actually our line of… work. It sickens me the way she enjoys watching people not make it through the treatments. I love my sister, but if she doesn't change her ways it will end in her own demise. I would hate for it to happen. I saw the future and it doesn't look too bright for her. I tried to tell her... but she ignored me and simply said, "_Y__our visions are not set in stone_." After that, she walked away. She also thinks I am becoming soft. Yes, I don't enjoy being what I am, but that doesn't make me weak or soft, if anything it makes me stronger.

Chapter 1

Dani sat in her chair, listening to her iPod. She wanted nothing to do with her sister's plans to catch the girl. This girl, Yuka, was the key to the army. She had eluded Hali ever since her parents had died trying to save her. She was so strong that she did not even need the serum. There were few like her, maybe even two. Dani had no motivation to try and catch the girl. These days Hali ran the place by herself. There was no need for Dani to even be here. The only reason she was there was because she was a watcher. There were only two watchers in Division. Dani was the better of the two.

Making sure that if she ever needed to fight, Dani took lessons on how to fight. Her fighting skills were not as good as her watching but it would help her if there ever came a time. She had never been in a fight, but her visions kept telling her she would. Her sketch book was filled with her visions. They were vivid and colorful. The latest drawing was of fist and water. She wasn't quite sure what it meant but she knew it had something with fighting. Dani got up and headed to the door, when it opened.

"Miss?" a tall man called as he walked into the room.

"Yes, Zach, what do you want?" Dani asked, somewhat annoyed with his lack in knocking.

"Miss Hali wishes to speak with you right away."

With that the man walked out of the room. Dani sighed as she walked out of her dim room, into the blinding hall way. Everything was white. Her sister hated color, except for red of course. She walked down the hallway and took a left turn down another long corridor. It was confusing to walk around this place if you had no idea how it worked. It designed that so that if anyone got out they couldn't leave. Dani continued to walk down the corridor until she found her sister's room. She knocked and waited for the answer. No answer came. She knocked once more. There was still no answer. _No! Why would she do this to me? She knows I hate it there_, Dani thought in a panic. She stood up straight and walked down toward the treatment part of the building. Dani found her sister standing, grinning at a window. She walked closer and heard the screams of the captives. She wanted to turn back and run. But Hali would have someone drag her back.

"What do you want Hali?" Dani demanded, trying to drown out the screams.

"Still don't have the stomach for this place, sis?" Hali replied with a sadistic grin.

"You know I don't. Now what do you want"

"Well as you know our parents will states that we have to run Division together. So you could tell me a vision now and again."

"Oh, yes, the will I never got to see? You don't ask anymore, remember I'm soft? I told you my vision you refuse listen."

"Those visions can _not_ happen! Go do something useful and get away from me!" Hali shouted angrily.

Dani walked away happy to be away from Hali. As she walked the screams died down.

_Why couldn't I see the will?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dani awoke with a start. She had another bad dream. It was about her latest visions. _Can't I see something good? I would love a night of peace full sleep._ Dani rolled and got out of bed. As her feet hit the cold floor, she yawned. It was the sixth day this week that she hadn't gotten much sleep. She sometimes wished she was a push or a mover. They got more sleep in a week than she did in a month. As Dani stood she looked at the clock. 5:30. Great. She got dressed and stepped out of her room.

Dani screamed. When she had opened the door, a person was standing there. The figure turned away as she screamed. Dani stopped and looked at the figure in front of her. It was pale white and shimmered, it looked like it was trying to say something. Dani reached out to it. The ghost disappeared, with a sad look on its face.

Dani came back to reality. She reached for her sketch book and drew the ghost. It had been a vision. She wondered what it could have meant. _Could it be death, my parents, or a message?_ Dani walked over to her bed and sat down. The rising sun began to set a shadow in the room. Dani looked to the ceiling and silently wished the answers would come soon enough.

Dani walked around the court yard. It was the most peaceful place to be. There were usually birds but today it was dark and stormy. It was a sign of things to come. Dani sat down on a cold stone slab just as it started to rain. Dani didn't mind. She enjoyed the rain. Today was the day they went to find the girl. Hali had told Dani that she had to come. With a deep sigh Dani walked through the doors of the building. She took the necessary turns and finally ended up in the garage. There her sister stood up against her red sports car. Dani preferred her dark blue pick-up truck rather than the flashy, easily seen sports car.

"Let's get this over with," Dani said as she walked past her sister and climbed into the passenger seat.

"As you wish," Hali responded with a grin as she herself got into the car.

"Where is Yuka?" Dani asked.

"She is working at Wendy's. I figure if we send in some bleeders it will be enough to take her down. She will not escape this time… Will she?"

"I don't see that it will. But I could be wrong."

"Alright we will have to stick with this plan for now."

Dani watched as her sister pulled out her cell phone. She spoke quickly and closed her phone. Hali put the car in drive and pulled out of the garage. Dani listened to Pain by Three Days Grace. Hali quickly shut the radio off.

"I was listening to that," Dani spoke, somewhat ticked off.

"Your music annoys me and you need to focus on your visions"

Dani snorted, her sister knew absolutely nothing about her. Music helped her visions. Her sister was really starting to get on her nerves. Dani mentally sighed; they were minutes away from the Wendy's. She sat and concentrated with her eyes closed, she could see the girl Yuka working at the counter. All of the sudden there was a loud screech followed by a bang as her body lurched forward. Dani felt her head hit something. As her vision became fuzzy she saw her sister climb out of the car and walk away. Dani began to black out. _Why?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dani sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital, her head was bandaged and her clothes had blood on them. Dani started to panic as she began to look around the large white room_. What the hell happened? Why am I in a hospital? Why did she leave me? _Dani lifted her head just enough to look past the door. There was no one in the hall or at the nurse's desk. She was in a room by herself with one large window. Dani put here her head back down on the pillow. As she did this her head began to throb. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. As soon as he walked in Dani knew he was like her, a watcher. In the hall or at the nurses desk

"Hello, Miss?" The doctor said as he walked over and looked at what was apparently a CAT scan.

"It's Dani. Dani Ross. I'm surprised you didn't know that," Dani spoke with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, Miss Ross, you suffered from a concussion caused by a car accident."

Dani stared at the young doctor. He was her age, maybe a year or two older. The male had brown hair, and she judged he was roughly six feet and an inch. Dani thought that the doctor was pretty handsome.

"Was anyone else found around the accident?"

"No, nobody. Not even your sister"

Dani was not surprised with the doctor's remark about her sister. "Yes, I figured, since she walked away from me."

"_I_ figured, with you being a watcher Miss Ross, you would have seen the attack coming."

"It was an attack?"

"Yes. Your sister hired a mover to knock the car off the road just enough to effect you and not her."

"That is why she turned off the music. My visions come faster and stronger when I hear music. She set it all up."

Dani did not know whether to feel angry or betrayed by Hali. Dani could not 'see' were her sister was and she didn't care. The IV in Dani's hand began to itch. She wanted to know when she could leave, but her truck was at headquarters. Dani sat up and itched her hand, before looking at the doctor. _I wonder if he knows I'm from Division._

The doctor looked at Dani. He felt bad for her. "You should be out of here in an hour or so. Do you have a way to leave?"

"No, I don't. My truck is at..."

"Division," the doctor finished.

"Yes. I am, or _was_, a leader of Division"

"I know. I once worked alongside your parents before I left Division."

"What is your name?" Dani asked. She had only heard of a few people leaving Division that were allowed to leave or were allowed to live.

"My name is Mark. Mark DiNozzo. I left Division the day before your parents died."

"I have never heard of you. If you worked with my parents, I should have."

"Your father did not want you to know about me until today. He had a feeling this day might come."

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"Yes. She is back at headquarters talking with her bleeders," Mark explained.

"Alright... Then... Can I leave now? I have something I need to do"

"Well my shift ends in ten minutes. Where do you need to go?"

"Not to division, that's for sure." Dani thought for a minute and replied, "Wendy's".

* * *

Ok I know that it is a bit short but I will make the next chapter super big. Please review!


End file.
